


Falling into You

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空校园设定足球队学长悠x经理后辈昀lft 300fo点梗 @ insomnia





	Falling into You

1

S高校足球部教练和负责老师出于自家部门的女经理人平日太辛苦了的考虑，决定再招一位男经理人来搭配干活。当这位学生站在大家面前时，有几个人脸上明显露出惊讶的表情。

“这个不是在追悠太的那个中国学生吗……”

“不是说高一队员黄旭熙和他很熟，是他推荐过来的？”

几个同辈队员窃窃私语又去中本悠太的表情，主角倒是面无表情地、无所谓似地站在队伍里。

面前的中国学生鞠了一躬，直起身子的时候努力挤出笑容：“我叫董思成，今后请各位多指教！”

“追人都追到社团来，是不是太过了……”身旁的队员小声嘀咕着，“别什么事都不做啊喂……”

面前的新人还对着大家笑嘻嘻的，中本悠太别过脸不再看他。

只要中本悠太在足球部练习，结束活动后定会收到这个中国孩子董思成送来的一瓶饮料，冷天气时是热饮，热天气时是常温饮料。中本悠太觉得好笑，问他为什么不直接送冰饮，董思成说在中国的时候父母教育他要少喝冰水，对胃不好。

“前辈刚运动完，喝冰的不健康。”董思成一字一字慢慢地说，像还在适应日语，“其实我喜欢冰的食物，尤其是冰淇淋。如果以后有机会，希望能和前辈一起去吃冰淇淋。”

董思成很爱笑，眼睛爱眯成两条线，这点和自己很像，可他的眼尾还要向上翘些，像是只狐狸。

倒是和自己同社团相熟的前辈山本在见过几次董思成后坦言：“这个男孩子还挺可爱的。”

中本悠太低头看地面，摸摸鼻子，没有说话。

 

 

2

过了几周，原先质疑董思成只想追人不干活的队员竟和他称兄道弟，打成了一片。追究起来毕竟都是未成年没那么多弯弯绕绕，在日常活动里大家发现董思成是真心实意想来为足球部提供帮助的，平日和女经理人山崎静子十分默契配合，帮忙送器械也跑得很快。尽管日语还不流利，他待人真诚友善，一切训练都进行得很顺利，几个队员后来还喜欢去逗他，全然把他当弟弟一样对待。

与自己自封“moto兄弟”的山本前辈在一旁指指点点：“Moto，你的小追求者现在要变成大家的吉祥物了，真的没关系吗？”

中本悠太套好私服关上柜子，说：“真是的，别拿这事儿来开我玩笑啊前辈……”

走之前中本悠太朝董思成挥挥手示意离开，董思成赶紧去人堆里站出来认真鞠躬，看到前辈今天带走了自己送的茶饮料，偷偷笑了下。

“思成啊，你每次都送中本前辈饮料，怎么不给大家都买？”有人拿这事逗他，董思成摸着下巴认真想了几秒。

“那样的话，我零花钱会不够诶……”

更衣室内爆发出笑声，中本悠太在外面都听到了，他打开瓶子猛灌几口。这小子一定是找黄旭熙问过自己偏茶味喜好的这件事，中本悠太一面猜一面检查起瓶身印着的品牌名。

不时有自己都不曾知道的新饮料送来，怎么看都是好事吧。

高二的中本悠太在S高也算是个小有名气，长得好看运动又好，光这两点就足以吸引男男女女跑来追求，只是中本悠太一心扑在足球上，没有花太多时间管这些。

并不是没有过女朋友，谈了几个分得也快，都没有再往来。而他现在的注意力，确实全集中到明年四月的区级比赛上，届时包括山本在内的一批前辈们就要毕业，他想贡献自己的力量让S高拿到区级冠军，让前辈没有遗憾地结束高中生涯。

今天训练后辈队员黄旭熙的表现特别突出，连教练都拉出他来夸奖，这个来自中国香港的男生被大家的鼓掌和欢呼搞得不好意思了，明明个子都快冲到全队最高，竟然跑到旁边董思成的背后躲起来埋在对方的肩上。被靠着的人毫无顾忌地发出对黄旭熙的耻笑，用中文对他说了几句，引得大男生小幅度在他肩上锤了几下。

中本悠太看到董思成手上握着的瓶子，瓶身满是小水珠，有的沾在董思成的手指上，引得指头有些发红。

“中本前辈，给你。”结束后董思成照旧递给他饮料。

“最近你和山崎都是轮流来社团，在忙什么？”

今天气温骤降，面前的后辈没有穿够衣服，鼻头都冻得发红，甚至都冷出了泪水。他眼睛发亮，咧嘴笑得甜蜜，呼出些热气。

“是秘密啦，前辈可以期待一下。”

董思成还要去收拾训练器材，把热咖啡瓶一塞就跑了。山本前辈有事在操场找到自家后辈的时候，露出苦笑。

“喂悠太，蹲在那儿干什么呢？”

 

 

3

年末的时候S高按照惯例举行新年晚会，学校特意安排了两个国际学生参与的节目，其中一个便是中国传统舞蹈表演。董思成在中间负责一段独舞，他画上淡妆，身穿黑色裤子和白色绸缎大码上衣，袖子稍长却能让他的动作显得轻盈优美，他转身小跑上前，轻松来了个空翻，引得观众欢呼。直起身的时候看见台下熟人在向自己招手，妹妹头散开些被汗水沾湿，他突然绽开一个明亮的笑容，女生群里爆发出更大声的尖叫。

晚会结束后董思成在后台已经卸妆完毕，中本悠太和几个足球部的队员跑来看他，围着他夸赞以前只是听你说过一下你会跳舞，没想到这么厉害云云。董思成被说得不好意思只有傻笑，大家依依揉过他的头才作罢。

“今天你跳得很棒哦，昀昀。”中本悠太用从黄旭熙那里学来的昵称叫董思成，被喊的人耳朵立刻升腾起粉红色。中本悠太伸手去轻揉头发时董思成闭眼缩了缩脖子，旁边的人见状跟着起哄。

聊过几句后大家陆续离开，山崎静子却还在后台门口站着。董思成出去问她有什么事，山崎静子忽然从背后拿出一封粉色信笺递给他，女孩子脸红扑扑的，声音都有些发抖。

“思成君请收下吧。”

走在最后的中本悠太在走廊里回头时，看见董思成接过山崎静子的情书，女孩正经地鞠了一躬之后又开始说话。董思成听得十分认真，最后还笑着点了点头。

中本悠太转身快步跟上队伍。

自从晚会表演后，董思成确实新增很多追求者，储物柜都被情书塞满，男孩子露出头疼的表情，一旁的黄旭熙用半生不熟地日语模仿女生的口气：“啊啊啊好喜欢你啊思成君~”末了又哈哈哈地大笑。

当黄旭熙打开自己的柜子，也有几封情书落出来，他从地上捡起来理好，向董思成挥了挥：“昀昀你看，你现在人气好高哦。”

语毕大男孩还装出一副不甘心的表情，看得董思成举起书包砸他。中本悠太和几个同学不知道从哪里钻出来，黄旭熙往后退时撞上了他。中本悠太不甚在意，发现他手里握着粉色情书，调侃道：“你们这下都是小红人了，快看看有没有中意的人的情书啊，趁高一不忙，还可以好好交往一下。”

董思成拿着书包僵硬在原地，像是被中本悠太的话刺激到，不再露出笑，赶紧收拾东西一声不吭地离开。黄旭熙见状轻声抱怨地叫了声“前辈啊”，支支吾吾地又不知道该说什么好，赶紧去追人。

中本悠太捏紧书包带子抿紧嘴，招呼过同学：“走吧。”

 

 

4

足球部的训练进展不错，大家都在努力练习，越是接近比赛的时间就越要抓基本功。因为近期部门的后勤和会议活动已经安排妥当，山崎静子和董思成比较闲，常坐在一起说说笑笑，周围人都说董思成最近口语突飞猛进。

只是这位后辈不再给中本悠太送饮料了，社团活动结束后收拾好东西就走，也不会和中本悠进行太多交谈。每当大家挤在在更衣室里便感觉气氛不对，中本悠太冷脸的时候很吓人，大家不敢上前多问。某天连山本都想张嘴说几句话，最后看着董思成等着黄旭熙勾肩搭背地走出去，他一阵无奈把话吞回肚子，只得在中本悠太背上狠狠招呼了一掌。

“干嘛啊大Moto？！”

“笨蛋！”

 

 

5

离四月中旬的比赛越来越近，足球部决定进行一场两天一夜的山中寄宿训练，全员必须参加，从大巴启动出发后两位经理人便开始照看所有人的衣食住行。山崎静子抬不动太多东西，董思成和后勤老师就咬牙多分点，一天时间很快过去，所有人都饿得头昏眼花。晚饭当然得是丰盛大餐，这也全靠经理人和后勤老师才能做到。

董思成忍住饥饿，耐心地分着几个电饭煲里的白米饭，轮到中本悠太的时候，董思成低头故意使劲用饭勺把白饭压得紧实盛了很多给他，中本悠太看在眼里默默接过来走开。

撑不死你。

一顿风卷残云后教练招呼着开总结会议和战术指导，董思成和后勤老师负责洗碗，他们让山崎静子先去洗漱。收拾好后董思成向老师报备在宿舍外透气，夜晚早已降临，自从加入足球部之后每天都过得过分充实了。

董思成坐在院子里的秋千小幅度的晃动着，相比起城市，山里的空气更加清爽，转暖的天气下夜晚也没有那么冷了。他仰头轻轻呼气，眯眼试图寻找星星。

“你在这儿啊。”熟悉的声音响起，是中本悠太，董思成看了一眼便低头盯着自己的鞋看。

“嗯。”

“我听山崎说你在外面，来找找你。”中本悠太站在他面前不知道该怎么开始对话，“谢谢你们准备的大餐，我、我吃挺饱的。”

董思成更不高兴了，没接话。

中本悠太见他没反应，挠挠头蹲下来。

“思成，你是不是在生我的气？”

真是坏心眼，明知故问。

“我觉得之前那么多饮料白送你了，浪费我的钱，还不如我自己拿去买吃的。”董思成摇着秋千，噼里啪啦地快速抱怨起来，好似还带上了哭腔。

中本悠太听着觉得紧张，再低些头去看董思成，他没有哭。

“我听山崎解释了，你们没有在一起。山崎只是想要表达自己的心意才写情书给你。”

“我觉得现在我的情书比你多，你一定是嫉妒了！”

“……哦，嗯，我嫉妒我嫉妒！”来不及吐槽这诡异的结论，中本悠太赶紧顺着董思成的话说，“对不起啊。”

“没事了。”董思成立刻说，“我是真的很喜欢前辈你，才会选择原谅的。”

中本悠太伸手去摸他的头，黑色头发几乎要和黑夜融到一块儿。

“叫悠太吧，我以后可以叫你昀昀吗？”中本悠太转眼滑向董思成搭在腿上的手，握住。

董思成吸鼻子，也不知是想哭还是受了凉，点点头。

晚上鼓捣地铺的时候中本悠太专门和队友换了位置睡在董思成旁边，他望着那人从被子里露出的脑袋，怕是会被闷着，他伸手去把被子压下来些，董思成还醒着，悄悄看向他。

中本悠太的手伸进对方的被子里捏住手，董思成也回捏了一下。

实在太累了，两人都很快睡着。

第二天一大早醒来时，董思成觉得胸口有些疼，睁眼一看，中本悠太一只腿搭在了自己胸口，他的枕头已经被主人睡到了床铺另一头。

还在犹豫要不要叫醒他时，洗漱过后神清气爽的山本面无表情地踏过中本悠太的背，一声闷哼后中本悠太发现了自己的失态睡姿，赶紧坐了起来。

“对不起啊昀昀，是不是压疼你了？”

“没事的悠太。”董思成不知道自己刚醒来还带着软糯的鼻音，头发睡得乱糟糟，他眼睛眨一眨，表情仍懵得像个婴儿。

中本悠太蹲在床铺上，捂着脸。

“悠太，你怎么了？”

“没、没什么。”

太可恶了啊。

真的很可爱。

 

 

6

回程时黄旭熙一脸懵逼地被前辈抓到其他位置坐着，中本悠太找到董思成坐的那排挤过来，路上大家都睡着了，中本悠太趁机去找他的手，董思成也就任他握着。后来每天放学回家，两个人都会在分开的路口前拉着手走一走。

直到赛前两人都会牵牵手再放开去比赛，S高足球部一路赢球，杀进了决赛。

那天阳光反常地毒烈，后勤人员赶紧去多买了些水和毛巾备用，董思成根本坐不住，跟着教练和老师们在后方踱步，现在比分1比1，剩下20分钟还需再赢一球。

拉锯战太消耗体力，越逼近时间两队越发胶着。S高的应援队伍跟着喊出口号，这边董思成和山崎静子也跟着大喊。

教练呼着人名，只是一瞬间的事，山本将球带给中本悠太，几个周旋后中本悠太看准位置踢给了队伍里的王牌前辈，电光石火间前辈瞄准球门一脚发射。

进球的一瞬间全场爆发出欢呼，比赛结束，S高中这边的队员奔跑在场地上随后相互拥抱，嗓子里竟发不出任何声音，疼痛猛地涌上喉咙口，大家相继喜极而泣。中本悠太在外围抱着哭了一会儿，转身看向后勤人员个个早已泣不成声，包括董思成。

两人视线相触时，董思成看到中本悠太的黑色刘海被汗水沾湿贴在额头，他一边流着泪，一边张嘴露出大大咧咧的笑容。

中本悠太向董思成张开双臂。

“昀昀！”

被喊道名字的人向中本悠太快速跑去，扑进他的怀里。中本悠太接住的同时两人倒在了草地上，一时分不清汗水和青草的味道。

“恭喜，恭喜悠太。”董思成抽抽搭搭地在中本悠太耳边说道，声音相比起耳边的鼎沸人声小上太多，却引得中本悠太发笑，胸膛起起伏伏。董思成撑起身子去看他，中本悠太立刻亲了下那人的右脸，又去亲一口左脸，像是要吻去对方的泪水。

可自己的泪还在哗哗地流到耳边，董思成急着用手指去抹，抹不干净只好也学着去亲吻。中本悠太双手抚上他的脸看了半响，凑上去亲吻了对方的嘴唇。

董思成的眼泪又冒出来，男孩子用低沉的声音讲着话，中本悠太再次露出灿烂的笑容，耐心地回应他。

“悠太，我想吃冰淇淋。”

“好，我明天就带你去吃姐姐推荐的意大利冰淇淋店。”

“你等会儿想不想喝可乐，我给你买。”

“想喝！昀昀给我买！”

“我喜欢你！”

“我也喜欢你！”

 

 

FIN


End file.
